Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, wearable computing devices, personal digital assistants, etc.) are “voice-activated” and can recognize voice commands based on audio input (e.g., a user's voice). For example, a computing device may receive voice input (e.g., audio data) with a microphone. The computing device may analyze the voice input using speech-recognition techniques to determine a command (e.g., “search,” “navigate,” “play,” “pause,” “call,” etc.) and then execute a voice-initiated action associated with the command (e.g., provide a search option, execute a map application, begin playing a media file, stop playing a media file, place a phone call, etc.). As such, a voice-activated computing device may provide users with the ability to operate some features of the computing device by speaking commands at the computing device.
Although hands-free computing can offer some benefits over alternative forms of input (e.g., touch), some voice-activated computing devices may be cumbersome to use. For instance, a user may be unsure whether a computing device has recognized a voice command while the user is still speaking, which may cause the user to hesitate and/or pause while providing voice input. Periods of hesitation and/or pauses in audio data may cause inaccuracies in the voice recognition techniques being performed by the voice-activated computing device, however.